The Moon
Luna Solar Luna Solar Apperence A rather small character which is why she's never noticed in world meetings. She has sliver blonde hair that has been cut short and spiked up so it won't be in her eyes. Having milky blue eyes, nation mistake Luna for being blind which annoys her immensely. She wears goggles to shade her eyes but she flips them up sometimes mostly when she finds something new and interesting. Like her big sister, Sol, Luna wears long sliver gloves and gravtial boots so she can walk on any planet easily. She wears a short futuristic sliver dress which is tight making her have a more curvey look. Under Luna's dress is a white turtle neck, being loose and wide around her neck. Like Sol, Luna wears an anteallnna around her ear but Luna's represent the Earth. Luna doesn't have a chest because of her young age and she has no agriculture and has pale skin. Luna made a robotic cat which she name A.13. Personality Even though the other nations have people and governments, Luna has never been jealous of them like Sol.She is more of to her self person, walking around her planet, studying moon rocks. When even she finds a space tron, Luna takes it apart and makes into something like a dog- or cat-like creature. As said in the last sentence, Luna loves science and tries to study everything she can get her hands on, even experimenting on Alfred when he went to the moon. Luna is a shy nation because of her size and just never interacting with other nations. The only nation she talks to is Sol, her big sister, but gets annoyed of Sol's carefree spirit and always wanting to throw Lunainto the Earth when mad. In world meetings she is never noticed because she never really care about the other nations' problems. Luna, even though coped up all the time, talks to America and Russia to time to time when she's close enough to walk down to earth to talk with the other nations. She doesn't really hate the other nations but never really cared about them because they come up to see her as many time America and Russia did. She blieves in to zodiac sign but dislikes the sun, because of how shadows her from the Earth. Relationships Sol (The Solar System): Being thhe little sister, Luna secretly admires Sol but stills gets annoyed at her like siblings always do. They bicker about how the waves should move to which zodiac is better, they'll find anything to fight about. Alfred F. Jones (America): When Alfred first landed on the moon, Luna was always curious about him thinking that he has some kind of illness to make him act the way he does. Luna even did an experiment on Alferd and checks on the progress when she can come down to earth. Ivan Braginski (Russia):'''No one is really sure about Luna's and Ivan's relatonship both being very secretive about. Whenever you ask Ivan he says "Kolkolkol..." and when asking Luna she answers "We only talk for educational reasons that's all." Some nations think they're very close freinds because of how cold and bare they both are. Some say they talk about war plans so Russia can finally have Luna and Luna will finally be noticed. '''Quotes •''' "My machines must be broken, they say he has no illness!" America: "Dude...what are you doing? Dude?" '''• "I'll blast you to another solar system if you don't stop..." (Moon telling Solar to stop annoying her) •''' "We only talk for educational reason that's all" (when nations ask about her and Russia) '''• "All you do is sit around, clean yourself and then fall right asleep. You pounce on my work or just get under my legs to make me fall and damage my boots. What do you to help the other nations if you only make a mess up here?" Meow? "Well you are cute..." (Luna talking to A.13) ' • "I try not to think about it..." (Moon's opening line)